Onyrix (Form)
Onyrix is the second transformation the Winx acquire in World of Winx. *'Previous Transformation:' Dreamix *'Next Transformation:' None Overview In Season 2, the Spirit of the World of Dreams transports the Winx to the World of Dreams, and they find themselves in their Onyrix form. Onyrix is the evolved form of Dreamix. Appearance The fairies wear jumpsuits in colors that stray from their standard theme colors, flowery belts around their hips, a pair of stilettos in matching color, earrings, and necklaces. The jumpsuit consists of a long flared sleeve top and flared pants with slits on both knees. Several cutouts on the jumpsuits are covered and connected to the jumpsuit by translucent fabrics. The hair is often braided or tied into a ponytail. The jewelry is often pear-shaped or flower-shaped with colors matching the colors of the flowers on the belt. The wings are medium-sized, multi-layered, vibrant, and colorful. Requirements In order for a fairy to earn Onyrix, she must earn Dreamix first. Then the Spirit of the World of Dreams grants her Onyrix. Magical Abilities With Onyrix, fairies are granted the ability to enter the World of Dreams without the use of the Magic Watch from the previous season. It even gives them new abilities: *Stella: See into the past through flashes of light. *Flora: Neutralize dark energy in nature. *Musa: Track her targets by honing in on their sounds (Sound Harmony). *Tecna: See hidden details by enhancing her eyesight (Logical Vision). *Aisha: See other locations through water. Known Onyrix Fairies *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Musa *Tecna *Aisha Gallery Bloom Onyrix.jpg|Bloom’s Onyrix Stella Onyrix.jpg|Stella’s Onyrix Flora Onyrix.jpg|Flora’s Onyrix Musa Onyrix.jpg|Musa’s Onyrix Tecna Onyrix.jpg|Tecna’s Onyrix Aisha Onyrix.jpg|Aisha’s Onyrix Winx Onyrix.jpg|Winx Onyrix WOW2-3 (Missing Wings).png|Aisha's, Flora's, and Tecna's Onyrix Trivia *The name "Onyrix" is derived from the Greek root "''oneiro''-" or the word "''oniros''", which mean "dream" or "dreaming" *With the exception of Musa and Tecna, this is the first transformation in which the Winx's outfits differ from their theme colors. **This is the first transformation in which Bloom wears a plum outfit. **This is the first transformation in which Stella wears a teal outfit. **This is the first transformation in which Flora wears a forest green outfit. **This is the first transformation in which Aisha wears a slate blue outfit. *This is the second transformation to be animated in Couture style. **It is also the second transformation of the spin-off series, World of Winx. *So far, Onyrix is used only in the World of Dreams. **However, Onyrix is seen used on Earth in the comics. *As of Season 2, all Onyrix spells are unnamed with the exception of two: Sound Harmony and Logical Vision. **This also makes Musa and Tecna, the only known Onyrix fairies with named spells. ***They are also the only Winx members to not have an individual full body poses. *Tecna's hair is braided for the first time in a transformation. *Flora is the only Winx without earrings in this form. *After Dreamix, this is the second transformation in which the Winx do not have their respective background colors throughout the transformation sequences. **It is also the second transformation where the Winx are already in their fairy clothing when they transform. ***If the main series is taken into consideration, then it is the third one, with the first being Tynix. *During their transformation sequences, the Winx do not fly without wings unlike any of their previous transformations. *This is the second transformation in which none of the Winx have dresses, shorts, or skirts as seen in the transformations of Winx Club, with the first being Dreamix. *Similar to Dreamix, Aisha relies mostly on her water-based powers as opposed to recent seasons of Winx Club where she relied more heavily on her Morphix powers. *As of now, Bloom is the only Onyrix fairy without a specified power enhancement or special Onyrix Power. *This is the earliest earned transformation of the series. Transformation Sequences Winx Club - World of Winx 2 Onyrix Transformation Winx Club - World of Winx 2 Trasformazione Onyrix Category:World of Winx Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:Forms Category:Fairies Category:Powers Category:Onyrix Category:Fairy Forms Category:Comics Category:Bloom Category:Stella Category:Flora Category:Musa Category:Tecna Category:Aisha